Radaar, take a bath!
by xZigZag
Summary: Crack. Radarr stinks, and the Storm Hawks decides to force him to take a bath. Meanwhile, Cyclonis decides to pay a visit. So many people deciding things... Crack and Major OOCness
1. How it all began

Aerrow was inside, lying down on his bed. He felt at peace. Here, it was quiet, and all Aerrow needed was a little nap. He could go to sleep.

But the horrible stench prevented himself from doing so. Aerrow soon got tired of the ridiculous smell, so strong it had only been a few minutes of Aerrow smelling it.

'Radaar, can you smell that?' Aerrow asked, sitting up. Radaar shrugged. 'How can you _not _smell that?' Radaar schreeched and shook his head. His stomach growled, and the little animal walked out the room, to get to the fridge. The stench walked out with him.

That's funny, Aerrow thought, the smell's gone. Relieved, Aerrow lay back down and finally got the long awaited sleep he wanted.

Finn walked into the Kitchen, and saw Radaar cooking something. Finn walked towards Radaar, and peered over his shoulder.

'What's cooking?' Finn asked. Immediately, he smelled the scent lingering in the air. It smelled horrible. Thinking it was the food, Finn stepped back. 'Ugh. Whatever it is, I don't want it!' Finn ran away, to who knows where. Radaar shrugged, and decided to eat on the couch.

Junko snored, loudly as Piper tried to work in peace. Junko snoring while Piper working, well, let's just say that hopefully, _hopefully, _that Piper would _try _to ignore it. She couldn't.

'Junko, SNORE MORE QUIETLY!' Piper screamed at the top of her lungs.

'Huh?' Junko shook awake. His head darted around, expecting to be in wherever he was in his dreams. 'Oops, sorry.' Junko grinned, sheepichly. Radaar came in with whatever he was eating. Junko moved over to make some room for the loved animal, and Radaar sat down. Piper and Junko breathed in some air, and the stench came into their noses.

'Ew!' Piper screamed. She covered he nose.

'What's that smell?' Junko asked, waving his hand in the air, like he was expecting to sweep the stench away, too. Radaar screeched, and sniffed the air around him. Nothing. Everyone was acting weird, to him, anyways.

Both Piper and Junko were fed up with the stench, and ran from the room. Radaar shrugged.

Stork admired his new plant. It was his new pet. The most dangerous man-eating plant you could ever see. Now, Stork was ready to introduce him to the gang. The last person, Radaar, came in. So did the stench.

'Yuck!' Aerrow schreeched. Everyone covered their noses. 'Eugh. Is it your new pet?'

'No. Anyways, meet my new pet. But, be careful, for it could _kill _you. And when it does try to, do _not_ expect me to help you.' Stork's voice dropped.

'Uhh... I don' think it could do anything...' Finn retorted. Stork turned, and what was the plant was now a drooped plant, obviously wilted. Stork's mouth hung agape. Radaar screeched and left the meeting area to continue eating his unfinished food. Everyone stood up, when they noticed the air was free of the horrible stench from before.

'I think that Radaar needs a bath.' Junko mused out loud. Everyone agreed.

'Radaar _hates _baths though. We need to think up a plan.' Piper said. The Storm Hawks sat there, trying to find out what to do.

'Maybe we should make it a compitition! The winner gets to have the rest of the gang be their slave... For their entire lives!' Finn exclaimed, cheerfully.

'Maybe just for a week. I could use a slave.' Aerrow corrected. Everyone else nodded.

And so, let the games begin!

**Sorry for all the spelling mistakes, if there is any. **


	2. Attempt One: Finn and Stork

Finn walked along the hall, with a bucket of hot water, soap and a sponge.

'Radarr... Radarr...' He called softly. Annoyed, Finn screamed. 'Radarr!' The animal screeched and ran towards Finn. Once he saw what Finn had in his hands, Radarr screeched and ran. He didn't want a bath, he hated baths.

'Aww, come on!' Finn cried, and threw the bucket. It had hot water that was still hot, and it was too bad as Aerrow came into the hallway. The bucket of steaming hot water fell onto Aerrow's head.

'That... is... so... HOT!' Aerrow screamed. He ran around the hallway, with a bucket stuck on his head. Finn grinned sheepishly.

'Uh... Sorry?' Finn said. He continued to grin, while Aerrow ran screaming because of the hot water on his head. Finn gulped and decided that it was time to give up.

Stork cackled. He had finally gotten what he wanted: a soap that could kill all germs on one's body for monthes, maybe even years! That way, he could keep any other pets that would not wilt. Once again, Stork cackled.

'I think he's going crazy...' Aerrow mused, aloud. He had got the bucket off his head, and was obviously being avoided by Finn.

'I think I agree...' Piper muttered. Stork grinned. He thought thinks would go his way.

'Now, time to put on the armour...' Stork did the evil laugh all the way towards his so called 'armour' which was really a shower cap, rubber duck, floaters and a giant toothbrush.

'Okay, so he really has gone crazy...' Junko retorted as Stork laughed all the way towards where he thought Radarr was.

Radarr screeched as soon as he saw Stork. Radarr knew that Stork wanted to give him a bath, and Radarr hated baths. Who would?

'Radarr, take a load of this!' Stork cried. He lunged forward at Radarr, only Radarr wasn't there. He was... Somewhere. Stork landed face first onto the trap door.

'Uh-oh' He said, because when he looked up, there was Radarr... With his hand (Or paw) on the trigger. 'No, Radarr, don't!' Stork waved his hand, as a way of saying no. Too late. Radarr pulled down the trigger, and Stork was launched into the air.


	3. Attempt Two: Junko and Piper

Junko looked around for Radarr. He sniffed the air, but there was no foul stench. Where was Radarr? He peeked inside Aerrow's room.

'Hey!' Aerrow called. He waved his hand at Junko, as if to shoo him away. 'I'm making plans.'

'Wrong room, sorry...' Junko whispered. He backed out of the room and walked towards Piper's room. He stuck his head inside.

'What's up, Junko?' Piper asked. She was looking at something, 'Not trying to look at my plan, are you?'

'Uh... No?' Junko muttered. A plan. Piper was probably going to win.

_I shouldn't be thinking like that! _Junko thought. He walked around the Condor for a while, looking for Radarr. All of a sudden, he smelt something _horrible_.

'Ew!' He cried out. Then, Radarr turned. There was a bucket of soap in Junko's hands. Junko was trying to catch him, and then make him take a bath. No way. Radarr ran away.

'Oh, no!' Junko groaned. He chased after the animal. Radarr halted towards a stop, and turned sharply to avoid Piper. Junko didn't see her.

'Ahh!' Piper screamed.

'Ahh!' Junko called. Aerrow popped his head out of his door. Junkok slammed into Aerrow's head, taking him out the room. Aerrow smashed into piper, and the three, Junko, Aerrow and Piper, crashed into a wall. Radarr laughed from afar.

'I need to go back to planning.' Aerrow said. They all laughed at his voice, it had turned funny because of the fact that he was pinching his nose. All of a sudden, Piper spat out some soap.

'Junko!' She said, sternly. Junko looked into his bucket, to find it was empty. It must have dropped into Piper's mouth. Junko laughed, nervously. Then, he ran away. Piper stood up, and decided to catch Radarr, but she slipped on some soap and landed on her bottom.

'Ouch!' she murmured, and she, once again, set off after Radarr. Radarr was a cunning animal, and ran to where the rides were. Before he went in, he spat in Piper's eyes, and because she couldn't see, she ended up on a ride, her ride. Piper rubbed her eyes, and when she could see, Radarr pushed the start button, and Piper's ride went into the air. Before she went, once again, Radarr spat in her eyes.

When Piper could see, she was in the air. Piper screamed from... Somewhere. Her ride went out of control, because it was broken, and she landed on Stork.

On the Condor, Radarr did a victory dance.


	4. Attempt Three: Aerrow

Aerrow was the only one left. He thought of himself as the only hope left, because he was. He sneaked down the halls, to find Radarr. Little did he know, the animal had worked out that the gang wanted to force him to take a bath, so the little animal was perched on Aerrow's bag. He grinned. Radarr screeched in Aerrow's ear, and took Aerrow off guard. Aerrow staggered, jumping a little.

'What is going on?' Aerrow shouted. Piper ran out, and Aerrow ran away, because, once again, Radarr screeched in his ear. Aerrow ran around the Condor, with a screeching Radarr. The Storm Hawks ran to help Aerrow, and Radarr scratched to _not _get off Aerrow. Most of them had soap.

In Radarr's scratching, he accidently clawed off almost _all _of Finn's hair.

'Agrh!' He screamed. Finn ran away, with his head looking like it was bald. He looked like he was really bald. Stork laughed, thinking it was about time Finn had no hair to take care of. Radarr clawed his face.

'Oh, no! I am so going to _die_!' Stork screamed. He, too, ran away. Radarr clawed all of Piper's maps.

'My maps!' She screamed. She ran to aid an inanimate object. Poor her. Radarr covered Aerrow's eyes, and Aerrow slammed into the wall. Radarr screeched and ran.

Aerrow sighed. He decided not to give up. Not like any of the others. He found Radarr, thinking that he had won.

'Ha ha!' Aerrow screamed. He caught Radarr off guard, and the little animal had little time to dodge. So, Radarr kicked. Aerrow stood with his mouth open, because he was surprised the animal had deflected the attack. The bucket of soap poured its contents in Aerrow's mouth. Aerrow screamed. Soap. In. His. _Mouth. _Disgusting.

'Think of it this way, your breath will smell better!' Finn retorted. Aerrow growled. Angry because of the fact that he had been outsmarted _twice _by an animal, Aerrow shoved some soap into Finn's mouth. Piper laughed, and Finn shoved a bar of soap in _her _mouth. The Storm hawks had a fight with soap that day.

'Master.' The Dark Ace bowed to Cyclonis. 'We have located the Storm Hawks.' Cyclonis grinned her evil grin.

'Good...' She muttered, and did her evil laugh. The Dark Ace followed the laugh. The guards laughed because they were drunk, and a chicken had layed an egg. Cyclonis stopped laughing to stare at the guards. They stopped. She continued her laugh.

Back at the Condor, Finn laughed. Then Junko. Then Aerrow. Then Piper. Then Stork. Then Radarr. What is it, National Laughing Day, you might me thinking. All I can say is,

Yes.

**It's a bit short, I know. Bear with me. No, not bear. Please, no, I'm scared of bears. I promise, another chapter... **


	5. The Madness ends

Cyclonis boarded the ship that was to take her to the Condor. She sat down on her seat, and peered inside a box. The box had nothing in it.

'If this is my going away present, then where is the actual gift?' Cylconis demanded at the Dark Ace. He bowed.

'The gift is the trip itself.' he said. Steam came out of Cyclonis' ears.

'That's the reason why you're meant to give me the gift in the first place!' Cyclonis raged. Her face was red, no doubt that meant she was angry, very, _very,_ angry.

'Snipe's idea.' Dark Ace countered. Cyclonis stomped her foot, and accidently stepped on her other foot.

'Ouch!' she cried, and she held her foot in both her hands, while Dark Ace stood there, wondering when his lunch break was.

When the ship reached the Condor, the Storm Hawks were busy ordering some more soap for their little pet Radarr. Cyclonis was angry already, and wanted to get it over with. She stepped towards a terrified Finn, who was so terrified he almost wet himself, but didn't because he hadn't drank anything yet, as it was only early in the morning.

'Ahh!' He screamed. 'Uh, I-I should warn you, I was outsmarted by Radarr!' Hearing his name, Radarr came into the room. Cyclonis turned, and the stench reached her nose. Dark Ace screwed up his face, disgusted by the foul stench.

'Ugh!' Cyclonis moaned, 'Abandon ship!'

And so, Cyclonis and her group left the Condor, leaving a surprised group behind. The Storm Hawks looked at each other, before laughing. They then stopped. And looked at eachother again. The group grinned and turned to Radarr. Radarr was surprised, but not for long.

Together, the Storm Hawks pounced on the poor little animal.


	6. Special: Radarr's bath, or is it?

Radarr screeched. It wasn't fair; after the Storm Hawks pounced on him, they made him take a bath. Now, you may think that it would be fair, as all _humans _take a bath. Radarr is not a human, and _hates_ baths.

Finn tried to dump Radarr in the bath, but Radarr resisted the hold. He stepped on the bathtub's rim, hoping to avoid the tub. Finn pushed him forward, and Radarr quickly stepped aside, and Finn fell in the tub.

Aerrow laughed, and that action alone got Finn angry. He grabbed the wrist of Aerrow, and pulled him in. In order to save him, Piper tried to pull him away, but Aerrow was too heavy for Piper, and so she fell in with Aerrow.

Junko laughed, and Aerrow pulled him in. Stork laughed, too. Junko pulled Stork in. They all splashed eachother, Piper yelled at Aerrow for being too heavy for her, and while she was yelling, soap and hotwater went into her mouth. She screamed, but they were muffled by the soap.

Little did they know, sneaking away was a dirty, stinky animal with the name of Radarr.

**The end. **


End file.
